Hanyous, Hanyous everywhere
by rusty-nife
Summary: Feudal Japan is turned upside down with the arrival of Ryuegao a hanyou to match Inu-Yasha's power. could he be the one to unlock Inu-Yasha's soul? rating may go up R


Chappie 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. (im still negotiating this fact ;-o) all i own is this plot and the characters I make up.  
  
Author's note: this is my first fanfic so please tell me exactly what you think.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I think we should stay in the cabin for the night," whimpered Kagome "The forest looks kinda' creepy."  
  
"Come on, you scare too east. Besides, I can kill anything in this forest with a flex of my claws" boasted the ever arrogant Inu-Yasha. "Plus, it's almost dawn," he added, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Kagome didn't feel right about going into the forest while there was no moon to guide them. "Don't worry Kagome-san, I'll bunk with you to make sure nothing harms you," came the all-to-smug voice of Miroku. "Not even in your dreams!" yelled Kagome, picking up a rock and hurtling it at the lustful monk. Being used to rocks, and sticks, and pretty much anything else the women could get their hands on. He easily dodged the oncoming projectile. Kagome reached for another. "YOU PERVERTED SON OF A -----!" Kagome cut off as her first rock landed with a thump and an agonizing moan. Fear washed over Kagome like a tidal wave. What could have made that sound? There was a magical crackle, and a flash of light, as the tetsuigua was un- sheathed. The group moved slowly forward, weapons poised in anticipation for what lay beyond the tree line. They pushed their way through some trees and emerged in a large clearing, littered with bodies.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Kagome, "not another battle field!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Sango, "I found the rock, and what made the moan. This one's still alive!"  
  
They all rushed over to Sango who was kneeling over a boy about a year or so younger than Inu-Yasha, with gleaming golden hair which was one of the only things on him that wasn't soaked with blood from his uncountable wounds.  
  
"The village that this boy fought for must have been long at war." mused Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean?" queried Kagome.  
  
"They must have been pretty desperate if they sent such a young boy into battle." supplied Inu-Yasha, "I'm surprised he's alive now, those are pretty fierce wounds for a human to handle, I don't think the kid will survive until noon."  
  
"Who you calling human, Mutt-face?" came a pained voice from the ground.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!?!?!" screamed an angry Inu-Yasha. what does he mean? He looks human enough Dawn crept over the horizon as the boy flushed deep red with anger at the hanyou. He flushed so much that his hair turned crimson. What in the seven hells? Thought Inu-Yasha, as two long horns spouted from inside the boy's fiery blood red mane, and to everyone's surprise, two large scaled wings, like those of a dragon, burst from his back and as he got up, they could see taloned hands covered in green scales grasping a beautiful sword.  
  
"I will not let you take the gajin!" he said, as the fact that he was a hanyou registered in the minds of the group.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha, his anger mounting.  
  
"You know what I mean! You're just like all the others!" the boy retorted as he rushed forward, sword drawn. He seems completely oblivious to his wounds. *THUD* the younger hanyou collapsed, halfway through his charge. Well, maybe not completely oblivious  
  
* * * *  
  
The younger hanyou awoke the next day. His head hurt from a large bump, and his hands and feet were bound, but his wounds were cleaned and dressed, but he couldn't find his sword. He needed to get free so he started knowing on the rope around his wrists with his sharp and slightly venomous fangs. As soon as his hands were free, he freed his feet with one well aimed swipe of his claws *pitiful*. But one thing was bothering him: They have the Ryukogajin, Why am I still alive? He reached the door but it wouldn't open. He threw all his weight against it, but all that accomplished was it made his wounds flair up.  
  
"It's a sealed hut, you can't get out until we let you." came the voice of Kagome.  
  
"Where is the gajin?" the boy roared back.  
  
"Yeah, about that, what is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You mean you really don't know?" responded the boy, beginning to blush, "oops."  
  
"So what is it already?" came an annoyed voice from the window  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" said another masculine voice.  
  
"Umph! Miroku! Get off!"  
  
Then a higher more feminine voice, "I knew you two couldn't be trusted!"  
  
"Hello Sango-san"  
  
"AHHHHH! Hentai!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Ummmmm, what was that about?" asked the boy turning his face to Kagome once more.  
  
"Nothing I just have very nosey friends." she voiced particularly loudly, and clearly. "So anyway, back to the point. What is this Gajin thing anyway?"  
  
"It is my sword." Said the boy matter-of-factly, "It's very old and powerful."  
  
"So why do you assume that everyone you don't know is trying to steal it?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We have time, it's not like we're going anywhere" said Kagome flatly.  
  
"Ok, ok the sword was made by the first dragon Youki ever----."  
  
"You're right, it is old!"  
  
"Please don't interrupt. Anyway, it was made from his own fang, forged using the fame from his mouth, and cooled using the venom from his fangs. It has been passed down to eldest son, to eldest son and when my father gave it to me, every dragon in Japan was outraged to see the sword in the hands of a half breed, so they try to get it back. Sometimes they go themselves, sometimes they hire mercenaries. Either way I have to fight them off."  
  
The boy looked up to see Kagome fast asleep. That's ok, I just won't tell her the story again, he thought nodding off to sleep himself.  
  
END CHAPPIE 1  
  
So wat did ya think? plz reiview and if you were wondering gajin means fang blade. 


End file.
